El contacto de un angel
by Naunet-inuxkag
Summary: chica normal sin conocer el amor, ser celestial sintiendo algo prohibdo para el, sueños que van mas alla del limite puesto... que resultara de todo esto? soy mala para summarys porfa pasense y dejen reviews.InuxKag oneshot


**Hola! aqui hice un fic cortito , es de un solo capitulo espero les guste, esta basado en la cancion: dream of me de Kirsten Dunst**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es 100 mia. **

**

* * *

**

El contacto de un angel

* * *

Kagome es una bella adolescente, ella nunca se ha enamorado por lo que no sabe mucho acerca de el amor, lo ha visto en películas, lo ha escuchado en canciones y lo ha leído en libros, pero una cosa muy diferente es conocer el tema y otra es vivirlo, por lo que ella desconoce ese sentimiento que permanece como un sueño ajeno para ella.

De pronto, una noche, ella se encontraba dormida y lucia como el más bello de los Ángeles. Y un ser la vio, un ser tan perfecto que no se podría expresar tal belleza con simples palabras, pero habría que recalcar esos ojos de color ámbar, parecían oro fundido. El no era humano, era un ser celestial de esos que cuidan y velan por los sueños de las inocentes doncellas, pero saben que no pueden interferir en los sueños de estas, solo admirarlos desde su mundo.

Sin embargo Él quedo embobado por aquella jovencita de ojos chocolate y cabellos negros como el ébano y piel tan blanca como la luz de luna.

Sabia que lo que iba a hacer era incorrecto pero no le importo, interfirió en sus sueños y ella no pudo resistirse , no hablaron en sueños , pero sus miradas decían mas que mil palabras , y sus gestos expresaban mas felicidad como si hubiera concentración pero de forma solo mental.

Desde aquella noche la joven mujer empezó a sentir algo que ella no conocía, ni siquiera se imaginaba, de pronto seria fácil hallarla cantando en su habitación y siempre con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, esperaba ansiosa la hora de dormir para encontrarse con el…. Aquel muchacho de sus sueños…

Dejadme dormir

Por que cuando yo duermo

Sueño con que tu estas aquí

Eres mio

Y todos mis miedos son dejados atrás

Yo floto en el aire

El ruiseñor le canta gentilmente a las luciérnagas

Así que dejadme cerrar mis ojos

Y dormir…

Así podré soñar

Para que pueda ver el rostro que deseo tocar

Besar…

Pero solo los sueños pueden traerme esto

Así que dejen que la luna

Brille suavemente en el chico que deseo ver

Y tal vez cuando el duerma

El soñara sobre mí…

Me esconderé debajo de las nubes

Y le susurrare a las estrellas de la tarde

Ellas me dicen: cariño solo es un sueño que se va

Eso quiere decir que él se va

Ella no quería pensar en eso, ella sentía algo extremadamente fuerte por ese muchacho pero no sabia lo que era, solo sabia que no quería dejar de verlo, aunque solo fuera en sueños

Y el hermoso ser que se adentraba en sus inocentes fantasías todas las noches tampoco quería dejar de verla, de ver su sonrisa y su mirada chocolate…esos ojos que lo hacían desear algo prohibido para él: el contacto con humanos

El nombre de esta celestial criatura era Inuyasha, era raro que se nombraran entre ellos, pero el sabia su nombre aunque nunca nadie lo llamara así, ya que de donde el venia todo se lo decían de manera mental sin pronunciar palabra, por lo tanto ni siquiera nombres.

Cuando el empezó el nombre de la chica para el mismo, supo que algo estaba mal pues, el nombrar solo significa una manera de afecto, y el no quería aceptar lo que ya era obvio, algo habia empezado la noche que miro por primera vez a los ojos a Kagome… se enamoro… grave error, seria castigado cuando se enteraran sus superiores al leerle la mente y el lo sabia...

Por lo que decidió habarle por última y primera vez, mediante palabras, a ella, a esa chica que habia desencadenado un remolino de sentimientos dentro de él.

Esa noche ella ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando por su amigo tan especial y este no aparecía, ella dejo caer una lagrima que se convirtió en rocío de aquel hermoso jardín (después de todo era un sueño) y como si fuera una palabra mágica el apareció tan cerca de ella, que esta contuvo la respiración y su cara se sonrojo notablemente, el al ver que le causaba ese efecto sonrió, pero…su rostro se ensombreció cuando recordó que era la ultima vez que la vería...

Y por primera vez, en todos los sueños en los que sus miradas se habían encontrado, le habló… con una voz tan melodiosa que ella no podía creer que algo así existiera

Le dijo que ya no volvería, que tenia que irse, pero que ella habia sido muy especial para el, ella le dijo que por favor no se marchara, intentaba contener las lágrimas y sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados, y esos ojos destrozaron al corazón de ese angelical ser.

De inmediato algo en ella dejo de llorar, el tiempo se detuvo, sintió una increíble seguridad y un calida sensación tan placentera que no creía podría existir, al abrir los ojos encontró la razón, él ese ser, la estaba abrazando contra su pecho, ella de inmediato correspondió el abrazo y no se querían soltar, ella solo pensaba en no dejarlo ir, y solo alcanzo a expresar, un leve: llévame contigo

El se sorprendió, la voz de la chica era tan dulce que hubiera dado todo por que en ese mismo momento se fusionaran en un solo ser y así jamás tener que separarse.

De pronto todo se volvió negro, las nubes grisáceas empezaron una terrible tormenta, habia rayos y truenos, entonces Kagome sintió un frió, tan espantoso que callo sobre sus propias rodillas, fue como si una daga gélida hecha de hielo puro le hubiera atravesado el corazón, cuando reacciono y miro a su alrededor el, ya no estaba…

En eso, ella despertó, estaba sudada y comenzó a llorar desesperada, no queria perderlo, no podría, no lo soportaría…

Inuyasha también sintió la misma daga atravesarle el corazón, Kagome se habia ido, el estaba frente a sus superiores, y la vio por un mágico portal, llorando desconsoladamente, el quiso atravesar el portal pero varias dagas de fuego lo atravesaron en ese instante, dejándolo con vida, pero son aquel terrible dolor, no solo físicamente, sino el dolor mas grande que era ver a Kagome en ese estado.

Volteo con odio a sus superiores quienes lo miraron con severidad y le explicaron que como pudo desobedecer de tal manera las reglas de su mundo. Le dijeron que ese era el castigo, y que al siguiente día la humana no recordaría nada de el.

Esa fue la puñalada que acabo con su corazón, que ella no lo recordara ni su presencia, pero él sabia que era lo mejor para ella.

De la nada apareció un hada, un ser más hermoso que cualquier muestra de belleza que existiera, parecía una pequeña perla en el medio de la más fina rosa.

Ella lo miro con compasión y le cuestiono que tanto era su amor por aquella joven, el no dio crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, era el hada de la vida, ni los superiores podían oponerse a lo que ella ordenara.

El le contesto que amaba a Kagome más que su propia vida

Darías tus alas y una vida de felicidad y paz, a cambio de tristezas y dolores por ella? Le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

La felicidad más grande para mi seria estar con ella, no importaría nada mas, respondió Inuyasha de manera decidida.

Entonces que así sea… y dicho esto el hada recito algo no entendible a los oídos del joven ángel y sufrió un dolor terrible, algo lo carcomía por dentro y vio como sus alas iban siéndole arrancadas una a una.

Al despertar Kagome sentía un vació dentro de ella, pero no sabia porque, no tenia hambre , no ganas de ir a la escuela , por alguna extraña razón no tenia como que ganas de vivir, su madre , abuelo y hermano estaban preocupados, pero aun así ella fue a la escuela.

Al entrar se sentó en su lugar de siempre y miro a su ventana como de costumbre,

De repente alguien entro a su salón, era un muchacho más o menos de 17 años, cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos ámbar, en ese momento algo en ella se encendió, no sabia que podía ser, y una felicidad inundo su corazón.

El no habia olvidado nada, todo estaba claro, no habia más dolor, el hada le habia hecho el favor más grande de su vida: el ser humano, con todo y las consecuencias que eso traía.

Sentía hambre, frió, calor, dolor, pero al verla a ella, al ver sus ojos, se sintió inmediatamente mejor, y ella tenia un brillo especial que decía que ella aun no habia olvidado.

En ese instante ella recordó, todo, todos los sueños como si fueran solo uno… su rostro dibujo la sonrisa más pura que alguien haya podido ver jamás.

Y el solo pudo decirse a si mismo: este es mi ángel y no hay nada que no hubiera dado por ella.

Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullabys  
So let me close my eyes

And sleep  
Per chance to dream  
So I can see the face I long to touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me

I'll hide beneath the clouds  
And whisper to the evening stars  
They tell me love is just a dream away  
Dream away (echo 3x)  
I'll dream away

So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me

* * *

**Me harian muy feliz si me dejan sus reviews con sus opiniones y criticas, son muy importantes para mi **


End file.
